


A Demon’s Lust

by Simplyfx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyfx/pseuds/Simplyfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Aomine is a demon and Kise is, well, his favorite prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke

Title: A demon’s Lust

Rating: R-18 (I think o.o)

Pairing: Daiki Aomine, Ryouta Kise

Summary: AU in which Aomine is a demon and Kise is, well, his favorite prey.

Chapter One

“Dai-chan! what are you looking at?” a pink haired female-demon called out to her friend, lips curled upward into a small pout as she leaned over the edge of a tree branch to take a closer look at him.

“Mh” blue eyes turned towards the voice source looking away from what had caught their attention just moments earlier.

"I found a new prey" The tanned and beautiful demon grinned, content he had finally found a delicious one.

“I think this is the one, Satsuki” he said almost in a singsong voice, moving his long tail back and forth as a child who had just found his new toy. A grin still plastered on his face as he set his stare on his beautiful prey once again.

Satsuki sighed.

Over the years she had known her childhood friend she’d become good at deciphering his behaviour from the small clues he gave her. Now it was exactly one of those moments. When Aomine happily wagged his tail the way he did, it meant that nothing good was about to come.

“You said the exact same thing last time too, Dai-chan!” she sulked, arms crossed over her chest as she continued;

“You know there’s not much time left, right? AKashi-sama has been clear about you finding a mate, but it seems like the matter is not of utter importance for you at all, and I’m worried that…”

“Shut up for a minute, Satsuki. Will you?” The demon growled, annoyed. Damn, his childhood friend could be a real pain in the ass when she wanted to. He knew it was only her way to show him affection and worry, but sometimes the girl would go over the edge and lecture him for his careless attitudes endlessly. Aomine as the impatient demon he was had a limit.

“I’m saying this to you because I am your friend, Dai-chan!” she insisted, and in response Aomine raised his right hand and pointed towards the subject of his new interest.

“Look at him,” Aomine’s index finger pointed at the inside of the gym that was clearly visible from the tree he and Satsuki sat unseen. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

Satsuki slowly averted her gaze from her friend following the direction of his finger. She took a quick glance and squinted her eyes in confusion: A practice game of basketball was being held inside the gym, and sweaty guys were running all over the court trying to catch the ball to slam it into the hoop.

She watched for a little longer and then turned to her friend again, scowling.

“What’s good about that, Dai-chan?” she huffed; she clearly didn’t understand the reason why her friend looked so enthralled.

Aomine grinned happily, pointing at his prey one more time. “Him”

Looking carefully, Satsuki could spot the guy who had picked Aomine’s interest.

Golden eyes shone beautifully on the boy’s face, his blonde locks were rumpled. Beds of sweats trickled down his face and onto his neck making his white skin radiate slightly.

Aomine licked his lips.

“Gorgeous!” he drawled, stressing on the words.

When the boy caught the ball and jumped high to dunk it, Aomine as if mesmerized by the physical skills of the other, repeated once again,

“Truly gorgeous”

Satsuki looked at him in disbelief. There he was again. He always went after things that would surely bore him once he had gotten them. The mischievous glint that shone in his blue eyes though suggested her that this time her childhood friend was being serious about his prey.

“Dai-chan, don’t tell me you want to feed off him?” She asked incredulously as her eyes widened in fear.

“Relax, Satsuki!” Aomine sneered as he put both of his hands behind his back in a relaxed position that contrasted almost comically with Satsuki’s alarmed one.

“I wouldn’t do something so lame” he swallowed deeply, watching his charming prey play in the court. “Though he must taste delicious”

“Dai-chan” Satsuki yelled rather exasperated at her friend’s negligence. “You know exactly what Akashi-sama said about humans and that we are not allowed to feed off them for obvious reasons…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know” stopped her Aomine, utterly annoyed. He really was not in the mood to be lectured.

“Don’t worry,” he then added as his eyes lustfully skimmed over his prey gorgeous body. “I have other plans for him.” Satsuki looked at him quizzically, trying to decipher his words. 

“Whatever it is Dai-chan, I just hope you won’t get yourself into trouble…” she didn’t even have the time to finish her sentence that Aomine, with an agile jump, was quickly off the tree branch.

“Go back without me Satsuki” Aomine said as he started to walk towards the direction of the gym.

“Eh? But Dai-chan, where are you going? It’s late”

A smirk pulled itself on the demon’s lips and he tilted his head lightly,

“Going to have some fun,” he said as he resumed walking away.

Satsuki yelled something at him, but her protests fell on deaf ears, and they muffled down once she saw her childhood friend gradually disappearing into the dark.

“….”

“Good job today Kise” Kasamatsu’s voice resounded cheerfully into the clubroom. They had won the practice match and Kasamatsu, captain of the Kaijo team, was obviously in a good mood.

“It’s thanks to you we won,” he added as he yanked at Kise’s side in a friendly manner.

Kise pouted at his senpai,

“It was just a practice game, Kasamatsu senpai”

Kasamatsu laughed genuinely; he was happy that a talented player like Kise had joined the basketball team. Even though his kohai was a little childish, he was nonetheless full of enthusiasm to the point that he always was the last one to leave practice.

“Don’t overdo it with practice though,” he said, his expression took on a worried look.

“No probs” Kise smiled brightly as he opened the locker looking for his deodorant. He was still half-naked with only a towel wrapped around his hips from taking a shower.

“Well, I am going ahead, Kise” Kasamatsu said “Try not to stay until late this time”

“Yep, I’ll finish here and go straight home” Kise reassured him, noticing the warning tone on his senpai’s voice, “I am pretty exhausted too today”

“Good, see you tomorrow then” and with that he strolled towards the door and exited.

Kasamatsu’s footsteps were the only noise Kise could hear until they died away in the distance and then a deep silence fell on the room. He rummaged again in his locker for his clothes and it was then that he heard the door of the changing room opening.

At first Kise thought that Kasamatsu had forgotten something, so it came natural to him to turn towards the door with a grin on his face;

"Forgot something, Kasamatsu senp…?"

The words died in his lips and the grin was quickly replaced by an appalled expression as his golden eyes focused on the newcomer. He stood there gawking for a few seconds that seemed an eternity, and then squinted his eyes in utter confusion. There in front of him, there was something that looked human, yet it wasn’t. The long black tail and the semi-folded wings the creature had on its back, made Kise assume that what he was staring at wasn’t human at all.

His train of thought was interrupted when the creature grinned at him and waved his hand in greeting.

“Hi, pretty boy”

Kise made a face at being called ‘pretty boy’ but given the situation he let it slide and questioned the intruder,

“W-what are you?”

Aomine shifted on his feet and took a step forward, closing the door behind him without ever looking away from Kise.

“How impolite referring to me as if I were a thing” He mocked and Kise had the sudden urge to take a step back.

“I guess I can at least give you my name!”Kise felt a flush creep up his neck when he saw the creature quickly close the gap between them and press him against the locker with his body. For the first time in his life Kise felt defenseless, the guy had an inhuman strength, and his struggles were to no avail.

“It’s Aomine Daiki” Aomine’s voice became a low whisper as his lips pressed close to Kise’s ears, which caused the latter to whimper;

“Aomine Daiki?” his voice sounded distressed.

“Oh yeah, that’s right, and that’s the name you’ll shout when I make you come”

Not fully comprehending what the creature meant, Kise widened his golden eyes in dismay. Surely Aomine didn’t mean what he was thinking of, right? Besides, they were both guys. Well, Kise was a guy for sure, but he still had doubts about what the other was. When he eyed Aomine’s body, however, it was clear that he was a guy as well.

“You think too much, Kise” Aomine said his name with a sultry voice and Kise’s eyes widened once again, but this time in amazement.

“How do you know my name?”

“I have been watching you” Aomine said simply, his lips close to Kise’s ones.

“I was thinking we could have some fun, you and I…” The demon clicked his tongue in excitement.

“…maybe we could play that game you love so much?” he taunted as his fingers slowly started to move and drew circles on Kises’s nipples.”

Kise flinched at the touch,

“You mean basketball?”

“Oh yeah, basketball” provoked Aomine, purposely stressing out the word ‘ball’ as his hand made its way down and cupped Kise’s crotch.

Kise’s eyes widened in fear. What that thing was trying to pull?

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Aomine is a demon and Kise is, well, his favourite prey.

Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke

Title: A demon’s Lust

Rating: R-18 (this chapter is nsfw)

Pairing: Daiki Aomine, Ryouta Kise

Summary: AU in which Aomine is a demon and Kise is, well, his favourite prey.

Chapter two

Noticing his frightened look, Aomine, like the gentle demon he was, reassured him, offering him a lopsided grin.

“Hey relax,” his voice was barely a whisper but it gave off such a vicious vibe that sent shivers down Kise’s spine. “I am not gonna hurt you” he continued as his lips moved slowly down Kise’s neck and his tongue licked at the fair, uninterrupted skin of his collarbone. Kise trembled at the touch and in an attempt to push him away, his hands pressed involuntary against the hard, toned muscles of Aomine’s chest.

Although it wasn’t like Kise didn’t appreciate the feel of the demon’s touch, he shrieked loudly.

“N-no”

Aomine shook his head and looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“Hey, don’t fight! You’re going to enjoy this!”

He smirked, as his hand, which had previously cupped Kise’s crotch, tightened its hold even more, making the blonde squirm.

By the hungry and lustful look in Aomine’s eyes Kise knew Aomine meant what he had said. Moreover, he knew that the gym was completely deserted. Even if he’d screamed at the top of his lungs no one would have come to help him.

“Hey,” the demon called out to him impatiently, bringing Kise out of his reverie. When Kise focused his attention on his looming figure, fiery blue eyes rolled at him annoyed, and Kise could tell the creature was slightly irritated.

“I don’t like it,” he started once he was sure he completely had his attention. Kise blinked, unsure as to what the demon meant.

“I don’t like it when someone doesn’t give me the proper attention.”

Confused, Kise tried to find the right words as not to anger the creature even further, but Aomine drew him closer abruptly, and before he even realized it, he felt his warm and soft lips pressed against his, wet and hungry.

Kise’s eyes widened in surprise when the demon swiped his tongue over his lips, asking for entrance.

Reluctant at first, Kise tried to resist, but as Aomine explored his mouth, he couldn’t help but let out a muffled cry of pleasure which regretted almost immediately.

“Damn,” Aomine exclaimed, momentarily pausing the heated kiss. “You taste so delicious.”

Heat quickly spread all over Kise’s body, as his eyes filled with lust for the first time. Whatever it was that drawn him closer to the demon, it astonished him how much he longed for his kiss, how much he craved the feel of his bare skin. He tried to push away those indecent and inappropriate thoughts; but Kise couldn’t help but losing himself into Aomine’s eyes as if captivated by them. Aomine seemed capable to read into his expression because Kise’s content look didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Yeah, like this” Aomine whispered, pressing Kise’s body against the locker and kissed him once again. This time the kiss was longer and demanding. Kise found himself void of any reasoning as he tightly encircled Aomine’s shoulders and pushed him towards him forcefully.

Aomine smirked into the kiss as their tongues twirled inside and out their mouths, leaving a string of saliva that connected both of their lips once they pulled apart.

“Eager, are we?” Aomine taunted rather satisfied by the sudden change in his attitude.

“It’s all your fault” Kise pouted, and Aomine just took the pout out of his lips with a slight bite.

“Ah!” Kise whined, his lower lip quivering, “That hurt”

The demon chuckled, looking at him playfully before lowering his lips on his body and nibbling one of his perky nipples. He skilfully twirled his sinful tongue around the hardening nub repeatedly, earning the blonde’s soft moans of pleasure.

“You like this?” Aomine asked tauntingly, well knowing Kise was too far enjoyed to reply.

Kise sucked in a breath, while the creature sucked on his nipples. He was rather surprised to find out he had such erogenous spots. He bit his bottom lip, trying to restrain the moans that unconsciously formed into his throat, but when Aomine’s mouth released his nipple with a loud pop, Kise couldn’t restrain himself any longer.

"Hng-aah” he breathed out, staring at the demon enthralled as the latter fixed his gaze on him so that their eyes were at the same level again.

“Tell me what you want, Kise!” his voice was so throaty and his expression so suggestive that sent a wave of pleasure down Kise’s abdomen. Too far gone to understand the situation clearly, Kise whimpered, as a restrained moan broke past his lips and his cheeks flushed with heat.

“I need you to… I want you to…” the words stuck in his throat when he realized he wanted to beg him not to stop. However, it was only the thought of a second of a fraction because Kise didn’t think twice before biting and licking on Aomine’s shoulder as an invite for him to continue.

Aomine groaned, more than satisfied with Kise’s sudden attention. His long, black tail moved viciously towards Kise’s hips and swiftly removed the only piece of cloth covering his lower body which fell to the floor with a swoosh.

Kise’s erection stood proudly in front of him. Aomine licked his upper lip at the vision as his expression took on a hungry look.

“Looks like little Ryouta wants something” he snickered, and Kise flustered at hearing the creature uttering his given name.

Boring his golden eyes into Aomine’s blue ones, then he said;

“I-I want you to…”

“Want me to…? What, Kise?” intervened Aomine, noticing how Kise stuttered uncertain.

It didn’t help that Aomine was firmly pressing his muscular body against him, leaving Kise breathless. No response and Aomine grew impatient as he tried to decipher those golden, mischievous eyes staring at him embarrassed. Without another word, Aomine got on his knees between Kise’s legs, not taking his eyes off him. Kise realized he had been holding his breath watching him. He knew things were getting out of control, yet there he was, not able to move, as he watched that beautiful, unknown creature, who, with all probability, was going to blow him off in every sense.

The only thought of it made Kise’s body temperature rise again.

“Aah” Kise yelped when he felt the demon’s warm hand get hold of his erection steadily.

“So cute” Aomine chuckled, as he started bobbing its head and his tongue gave a long lick to Kise’s entire length.

“Aaah” Kise moaned louder this time. It seemed like his moans affected Aomine to an extent because the movement of his mouth had gradually become faster. He licked and sucked hard, up and down, lathering Kise’s cock with his saliva as he eased the movements of his mouth with the help of his hand.

Consumed by the pleasure, Kise threw his head back and closed his eyes. And when he opened them again, he almost came at the vision the creature was offering him. With a hand pressed against his abdomen to keep him in place, Aomine sucked his cock even harder,

“Do you like that, Kise?” Aomine managed to say in puffs.

Kise bit his bottom lip, “D-don’t talk with that in your mouth”

Aomine bared his teeth into a feral smile and continued sucking, slow at first and faster after. Unconsciously Kise started bucking his hips forward to match Aomine’s tempo, as his slender fingers entwined in Aomine’s dark blue hair and gripped at his two small black horns. 

Feeling his climax at its peak, Kise moved faster and his moans grew louder as his cock fucked Aomine’s throat and it bulged and thrusted deep into it.

“Aaaah- I am going to cum, move Aominecchi!”

The stupid nickname came out without Kise giving it any thought, earning the amused reaction of the demon, who, however, didn’t stop sucking his cock even when Kise warned him to move.

“Giving me nicknames already, huh?” was the teasing reply as Aomine gave his final blow and Kise cummed hard into his mouth, shouting again the newly found nickname, as his white gooey substance filled Aomine’s mouth.

Not even one drop was left from his skillful mouth. Kise, still in the afterglow, widened his eyes in amazement when he saw Aomine lick the corners of his own lips to clean them from any remnants of his sperm. 

“Y-you swallowed it all?” Kise asked incredulity lacing his voice.

It was the first time someone swallowed his sperm, actually, it was entirely the first time someone gave him a blowjob. The funniest thing of it all, it was that Kise still didn’t have any idea about who or what Aomine was.

“Ah yeah, it’s salty though” he taunted, donning a satisfied smile. Kise’s cheeks immediately turned a shade redder at the comment.

“T-this is not…”

“Whatever, I like it better like this,” cut him short Aomine, who rose up on his feet and quickly pressed his lips against Kise’s ones for the umpteenth time. He forced his tongue inside his throat as if to give him a taste of his own sperm. Kise swore he could have become addicted to his kisses. They were indeed like a drug that drove him crazy.

Aomine’s next move, however, took him off guard. The demon rubbed his crotch against his, and Kise could feel the bulge, which was clearly visible under his leather black trousers, being pressed against him even harder. But what it surprised him the most, it was not Aomine’s movement, it was Aomine’s embarrassed face. It was a faint blush, visible despite the dark tone of his skin. Kise could not fathom the reason why Aomine was embarrassed in the first place, after all, since the beginning he’d only offered him smug or cheeky smiles.

Perhaps he could have been the heat of the moment or…

"Hey," Kise’s line of thought went dead when Aomine barely whispered that on his lips.

“Say it again.” He demanded, his cheeks still red.

“S-say what again?”

Aomine rolled his eyes, his lips forming a slight pout. Kise was flabbergasted at that vision, and he berated himself for finding it, somewhat, cute.

“T-the nickname, say it again.”

Was that a stutter Kise just heard? Because if before Kise was flabbergasted, now he was awestruck. And what the hell with the nickname? It was just a stupid nickname, which Kise had given him without even thinking. Was that guy even being serious? He looked into his eyes, and yes, from the mischievous glint that shone into those blue orbs Kise could tell Aomine was indeed serious. It took Kise a moment to recompose himself from his inner turmoil, and then whispered as sweetly as he could right into Aomine’s ear.

“A-o-m-i-n-e-c-c-h-i” he stressed each syllable, his voice was so lewd that caused Aomine to go berserk.

“Ah yeah, I like the sound of that,” he smirked, regaining his usual demeanor, “I like that a lot”

He pushed Kise down on the floor, a crooked smile donning his face to which Kise could only blink.

“We are going to have a lot of fun tonight, Kise. A lot” He remarked, and as he loomed over Kise’s body, capturing his soft lips again and again Aomine let the pleasure guide him, ignoring that his escapade at that very moment was troubling his childhood friend Satsuki and his friend Tetsu.

“….”

“Tetsu kun what do I do now?” Momoi’s worried tone caught the light blue haired demon who turned to her with an unreadable expression. He saw her wipe her eyes with back of her hand. She was half crying.

“Calm down Momoi san,” tried to reassure her Kuroko, ”tell me what happened?”

Between sobs the beautiful demon girl managed to reply,

“It’s Akashi sama, I am sure he’s mad at me,”

Kuroko blinked uncertain, his expression rather calm,

“Why would Akashi kun be mad at you?”

“It’s because of Daichan” she sobbed and Kuroko let out a sob. It wasn’t strange that Aomine would get himself into trouble.

“What happened to Aomine kun?”

Momoi looked at him, blinking to stem the tears. Her fingers clenched into fists at her sides.

“It’s all my fault Tetsu kun, I should have stopped him,”

“Stopped him from what?”

“I was with him when he disappeared, chasing after a human,”

Kuroko’s expression took on a slightly worried look as he listened to Momoi’s trembling voice.

"He was talking about having fun with this human, I tried to stop him but- what if he feeds off him and and…” Her sobs broke her voice,

"Akashi sama told me we have to find him as soon as possible or he will consider me responsible.”

“Don’t worry Momoi san” Kuroko gently caressed the girl’s head, trying to comfort her. Even though he tried to reassure her, Kuroko felt uneasy. Aomine knew that demons were not allowed to feed on humans, but it wasn’t this what worried him.

Knowing Aomine’s nature though, Kuroko had something more grave to worry about. In fact, Aomine didn’t know he was one of those pure demons with special powers that could absolutely not mate with a human being.

The horror of the consequences flashed through his mind, and Kuroko shivered. He gently pushed Momoi back and smiled at her, hoping his inner turmoil didn’t betray his tranquil demeanor.

“Stop crying Momoi san, we better move now”

They had to find Aomine immediately if they wanted to stop an upcoming disaster.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine: why I can't mate with Kise author?
> 
> Me: no idea :D
> 
> Kise: awww Aominecchi loves me so much~
> 
> Aomine: tch!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Aomine is a demon and Kise is, well, his favorite prey.

Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke

Title: A Demon’s Lust

Rating: R-18 (this chapter is nsfw)

Pairing: Daiki Aomine, Ryouta Kise

Summary: AU in which Aomine is a demon and Kise is, well, his favourite prey.

Chapter three

The clubroom was silent except for the small moans of pleasure mixed with surprise, which every now and then escaped Kise’s lips. It had become unbearably hot, sweat dripped down their faces as their bodies blended. Aomine watched Kise intently as he hovered over him, dominant. He noticed how his eyelashes were particularly long. Perhaps more than necessary for a boy, but Aomine liked that peculiar characteristic of his. He liked it a lot.

The way Kise moved his eyelashes whenever his eyes would flutter open and the way Kise’s soft lips parted slightly whenever he would kiss him aroused him to no end.

Aomine suddenly broke the silence,

“Hey,” he clicked his tongue, “I bet you have never done this with anyone”

At that, Kise swallowed. His heart beating loud in his eardrum as Aomine’s lingered over him.

“I can tell, you don’t even masturbate often,” Aomine said bluntly, as Kise’s eyes widened in embarrassment and his face flushed for the umpteenth time.

He shifted his eyes nervously, trying to avoid looking into Aomine’s inquiring ones. He knew Aomine was scrutinizing his every expression, and under that intense stare, he felt his skin burn.

He tried to regain his composure, which was rather difficult, given the current position into which he was being forced. However, in way or another, Kise pulled it off and mumbled something barely loud for Aomine to hear.

“W-why would you think that?” he stuttered, looking elsewhere.

Noticing his embarrassment Aomine shifted abruptly. For a moment, Kise thought he was going to pull away, but instead he leant forward and pressed his lips against his. He ran his tongue from his collarbone to his throat. Kise’s head spun all over again at the sensation of being touched ever so gently.

“I want you,”

Aomine whispered. His voice resounded sexy driving him crazy. Kise closed his eyes and hesitantly reached up to trail his fingers across the hard muscles of his chest. But Aomine with an agile movement caught Kise’s hand between his own and pushed it down, forcing it on his own growing erection. Kise’s eyes fluttered open immediately, giving the creature a baffled look. Then with no warning Aomine shoved two fingers inside Kise’s mouth.

“Suck” he commanded, Kise blinked uncertain, not understanding what the creature wanted to pull off, but he complied nonetheless.

He lathered his fingers thoroughly with his saliva, slowly sucking in and out, as he gave Aomine malicious and embarrassed looks. Aomine could feel his body being overwhelmed by a shockwave of pleasure, as blood rushed down and through him. He suddenly pulled out his fingers, as saliva oozed down the corners of Kise’s mouth. Aomine mentally screamed at the sight,

“You are so damn sexy,” he said as he watched Kise panting. He lowered his fingers on his entrance, poking one of them against his pink hole.

“So cute,” Aomine passed his tongue over his lips, delighted at the sight, as he inserted his wet fingers inside of him.

Kise jolted when he felt his butt hole being intruded, and that was when realization hit him.

“A-Aominecchi” he cried out, “stop it, that hurt,” but Aomine ignored him as his fingers kept moving inside with a scissors movement and went deeper inside him, stretching his hole.

“Don’t whine,” Aomine smirked broadly,” unless you want me to take you dry”

For an instant, Kise’s eyes widened open as he registered Aomine’s words. Did Aomine really mean that? Did he really…? As Kise churned with questions, Aomine pulled out his fingers with a sudden movement that made him yelp in surprise.

“Ah, so good” Aomine rubbed his fingers together, which were now covered by a sticky substance.

“You’re tight but wet,” he grinned happily. Then his left hand tugged at one of Kise’s nipples and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, as his right hand reached down to insert his fingers inside his hole again.

Kise felt his nubs harden all over again and his hole twitch. His hand eventually moved down to Aomine’s cock, which was now free from his black slacks. Kise shivered at the touch, as his aroused expression turned into one of dismay. He knew he himself was big, but Aomine was bigger, by at least an inch.

When Kise’s hand got a firm grip of his cock, Aomine let out a low growl,

“You want this?” he asked, licking on his upper lip.

Kise completely lost his brainpower as Aomine’s fingers went deeper inside him, fucking him hard.

“Aah” kise shrieked in slight pain mixed with pleasure, “this is wrong Aominecchi”

Aomine stared at him, a lopsided grin plastered on his face,

“Oh yeah, I like wrong” he said with a throaty voice, “you’re feeling good too, aren’t you?” to make the point he used his other hand to trail one finger on the pale skin of Kise’s chest, “You should be honest with yourself just as your body”

Kise was ashamed because, despite all, Aomine had hit the nail right in the head and indeed, he was enjoying himself, berating himself for the fact he felt like he wanted something bigger inside him.

Kise eventually started pumping Aomine’s cock as the latter inserted a third finger inside his hole and they both moaned in unison.

Then suddenly Aomine pulled his fingers out.

“I can’t take it anymore” his voice was hoarse and his own cock was twitching, “I want to fuck you so badly”

Kise didn’t say a word when Aomine swiftly positioned his cock on his entrance, teasing.

“Hey, spread your legs for me,” he demanded, but Kise found himself motionless, his breath caught in his throat. To relieve the tension, Aomine nuzzled at Kise’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent and then kissed him. It was a long kiss, in which Kise’s body seemed to relax. When Aomine broke the kiss and lingered with his lips over his, as so they shared the same air, he hissed,

“I am going to make you enjoy every second of it” he grinned confidently as he took hold of Kise’s right leg and brought it over his shoulder, exposing Kise’s butt hole.

“Oh yes, you look so gorgeous” Aomine chanted.

Kise could see the dark desire on Aomine’s face, the lust that filled his blue eyes. And when he saw him taking his cock in his hand again and positioned it on his entrance, Kise closed his eyes. Unconsciously his fingertips scratched the floor as he waited for Aomine to enter him. But Aomine lingered, and delicately wrapped kise’s arm around his shoulder. Kise’s eyes immediately flickered open at the gesture.

“Here,” Aomine said, looking somewhat concerned, “hold here,”

Kise tightened his hold on Aomine’s shoulder, and as he tried to decipher his expression, Aomine fished a small bottle out of one of the pockets of his trousers, which had been carelessly thrown on the floor beside him. Kise didn’t have the time to scan the small object that Aomine opened it roughly, using his mouth and teeth. He poured a generous amount of its content on his hand, and then smeared it down on his hard cock and Kise’s puckering hole.

Kise had come to the conclusion that Aomine knew indeed what he was doing and how he had to do it. The way the creature skillfully touched him, knowing exactly how and where to touch him to give him pleasure, was more than a turn on for him. He pursed his lips as he felt the cold liquid run down his hole, hardly restraining a whimper.

When without further ado, Aomine pushed his cock inside his hole just enough to bury the tip, Kise yanked at him,

“Hng, A-Aominecchi” He shouted in pain,

“Damn Kise, so tight”

Aomine pushed into him again and lingered. Not in, not out. A rush of warm rushed through Kise’s veins at the sensation of being penetrated.

“A-Aominecchi” he called out again, his breath ragged. The feel of Aomine’s cock inside him burnt his stomach.

“Too big, it’s not gonna fit”

Although Aomine was lost in the heat of the moment, he didn’t fail to plaster one of his trademark smirks on his face.

“Oh yes, it’s gonna” He suddenly pushed his dick deeper, Kise shrieked loudly as a sharp pain shot through him and his fingers dug deep into the dark skin of Aomine’s shoulders.

Aomine gritted his teeth,

“Oh fuck, oh fuck Kise, so hot,”

“Hng A-Aominecchi, pull it out, it hurt,” Kise cried out, begging, “It hurt a lot”

But Aomine didn’t pull out and instead did something Kise didn’t expect. He gently caressed his cheek and reassured him.

“It’s gonna be ok in a while” Aomine said as his eyes changed at yet another display of tender caring, very different from his usual expressions.

He lingered inside of him, not moving, just teasing.Then he shifted his weight and started to rotate his hips slightly. Kise felt his asshole throb as Aomine’s thick cock moved inside of him, brushing ever so slightly against his tight walls. He felt like if his anus was about to be ripped open, and tears started to gather at the corners of his eyes as Aomine stretched his tight hole, causing him to squirm violently. Kise couldn’t keep his voice down at all. It echoed in the room, growing louder when blood came out of his ass, and the pain intensified.

Aomine moved slowly and captured Kise’s lips in a passionate kiss. A kiss that was not only a simple kiss. Aomine was claiming him, marking him for his own.

Only when he was sure Kise adjusted to his cock, his movements became a little faster, more insistent, sending spirals of pleasure rushing through Kise’s body.

Gradually, the pain which Kise felt until that moment subsided, giving way to a sweet pleasure.

“Aominecchi” Kise slightly pushed himself against him, moaning, and giving himself over to passion. “I want more” he said in a slur which made Aomine hazy.

Aomine still lingered, a grin playing on his lips as his cock moved inside him with slight circular movements.

“What do you want, Kise?” he breathed out on his lips.

Kise glanced at him, annoyed. He knew Aomine was taunting him, so in response he gave him a sultry look from under his long eyelashes that made Aomine want to fuck him senseless.

The pain, which previously shown on Kise’s face, was completely gone.

“I want you to fuck me hard,” he murmured into Aomine’s ear, rather surprised that such words came out of his mouth.

“Oh yeah!” Aomine wasted no time as he entirely pulled out his cock and then slammed it down hard inside his hole.

“Aah,” Kise moaned in utter pleasure as Aomine thrusted into him wildly. Kise mentally screamed for him to not stop as a wave of pleasure spread from his abdomen all over his body.

“Hng, faster, deeper” he shouted, and Aomine shoved inside him, sleek and hard.

Kise moaned repeatedly, as he felt Aomine’s cock growing bigger and hard inside him. His balls felt huge and heavy. Aomine was more than pleased at the loud moans of pleasure escaping Kise’s lips. He swore he’d never heard something more sexy.

As he fucked him hard on the cold pavement, he bored his blue eyes into Kise’s golden ones, watching his every nuance, movement, and expression.

“C’mon baby!”

Aomine said, short in breath. His hands furiously grabbed Kise’s waist, and Kise in all response started rocking against him, easing his movements. Then Kise, overwhelmed by an unknown feeling, surprised Aomine by capturing his lips by his own will. Their tongues pirouetted inside and out their mouths avidly, as their saliva mingled together, and their voices grew louder filling the silent room.

Aomine wasn’t thinking much anymore, consumed by pleasure, but he wheezed out something that had Kise stop moving for a split second.

“Mine,” he breathed out into Kise’s ear as he fucked him good and hard, “you are fucking mine”

He pinned Kise’s hands above his head, watching his body writhe under his hold, his blood rushed faster through his veins. Now that Kise was left unable to move thanks to his supernatural strength, Aomine with his other hand pulled Kise’s asscheeks apart and plunged his cock as deep as he could make it go, over and over.

“Mmm… Aominecchi, I like it, I like it so much”

Kise panted harshly as Aomine’s cock fucked him, moaning louder with each thrust that made him desperately want more and made him dizzy. His heartbeat deepened, and for a moment Kise wondered if he’d burst a blood vessel. The demon’s big cock lurched violently inside him, leaving Kise breathless and needy.

As Kise’s body shuddered and the walls of his asshole clamped and convulsed around his cock, Aomine groaned, losing himself into that bliss.

“You feel so fucking amazing, Kise”

Aomine fastened his pace, shoving inside of him with irregular thrusts as Kise took his cock in inch by inch.

“A-Aominecchi” he shouted as he neared his climax, “I’m going to cum” He gripped strongly Aomine’s shoulder, losing himself in the sight, smell, and feeling of Aomine hovering over him. Aomine eventually took Kise’s other leg and positioned it over his other shoulder, pounding into that wet heat senseless.

“Oh yeah! cum for me, baby!”

Aomine teased, and when he hit a certain bundle of nerves inside his ass, Kise closed his eyes in utter pleasure, as Aomine moved faster, hitting his sweet spot again and again. The sound of his asscheeks slapping hard against Aomine’s cock resounded obscenely in the quiet room. Whimpering, Kise quickly grabbed his own cock and jerked off desperately, shouting as he came,

“Aaaah Aominecchiii” then hot, white liquid poured over Aomine’s chest and abdomen.

Enthralled at the sight, it took only two more thrusts for Aomine to cum.

“Oh yeah, so fucking good” Aomine roared as he gave the last thrust and came hard inside Kise’s virgin ass, filling it with his hot cum. His folded black wings spread open on his back, and his tail moved in circle viciously.

They both stayed still for a while, panting heavily as they tried to catch on their breath. Then Aomine collapsed on Kise, still not pulling away from him.

“So fucking good” Aomine repeated, his voice husky.

Kise was shocked, still in the afterglow. Did he just really have sex with a ‘hot as hell’ creature? And at that with someone he had just met?

Not hearing any response from Kise, Aomine pushed himself up on his elbows to take a closer look at the boy beneath him.

“Hey,” he called out teasingly, as he finally pulled his cock out of him, “worn out already?”

Kise stared at him enthralled,

“Y-you” he breathed out, still trying to regain his regular breathing, as his hand reached for Aomine’s face and caressed it gently.

“What is it?” Aomine asked, arching an inquiring brow as he waited for him to speak.

“I think that you are the most beautiful creature that I have ever saw” Kise stated simply, with half lidded eyes.

A rush of warm spread over Aomine’s body, and his face flushed all over again. Whatever that human meant it made him feel uncomfortable.

“Tch” he replied with a rather intimidating tone, which was obviously there to cover his embarrassment, “next time I am not going to behave”

Kise cocked his head on a side lightly, his eyes still lidded and his mind in a haze, a small blush coloring his cheeks.

"W-will I see you again?" but as he said so, Kise drifted into a heavy slumber, tired.

Aomine scoffed at the question, though for an inexplicable reason his heart was throbbing wildly.

“This human is really something,” he muttered to himself as he rested his head over Kise’s chest and said;

“You are mine forever now, Kise”

“……….”

“In a nutshell, you are saying you didn’t find Daiki?”

Akashi’s voice resounded heavy in the semi-dark room, though no sign of agitation transpired from his demeanor.

Momoi gave him an apologetic look, while Kuroko bowed his head lightly.

“I am really sorry Akashi sama” Momoi attempted a reply, her voice shaking, “it’s my fault”

“Our research was to no avail, Akashi kun” Kuroko added, trying to ease the situation.

Akashi only shrugged, “You better hope Daiki didn’t get himself into trouble” he paused as he gave Kuroko a meaningful look.

“After all Daiki is already destined”

As Kuroko nodded knowingly, Momoi on the other hand was confused. She had no idea what Akashi was talking about, and what he meant by ‘destined’. But one thing she was sure of. If it meant what she thought it did, then knowing her childhood friend, hard times were about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Aomine: Author I wanna do Kise again.
> 
> Me: Erm...
> 
> Kise: Eeeeeh? again? awww Aominecchi loves me.
> 
> Me: leave me a review? oh, and maybe you'll make out again XD

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine: Author why the hell I am the Demon? Isn't it Kise the annoying one?  
> Kise: Cuz I am too sexy to be a demon, Aominecchi!  
> Me: Erm ._.
> 
> Demon Aomine and human Kise do sound sexy :D I will update when not lazy, maybe not sure .__. hope you enjoy chapter one xD
> 
> Ps. Forgive my not so good writing ._.


End file.
